pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (Pink Floyd album)
Animals is an album from 1977 by the British band Pink Floyd . Contents * 1 Concept * 2 Tracks * 3 Occupation ** 3.1 Additional staff * 4 Cover * 5 Tour * 6 Trivia * 7 Hitnotering * 8 External links Concept It is a concept album that seems inspired by the book Animal Farm by George Orwell , because just like in the book using the three main tracks of the album animals for describing human behavior, even though there is talk of a completely different angle. In the album three species are mentioned specifically: # The dogs (dogs) represent megalomaniacal businessmen who think they have everything under control. But they go at the end perish ("Dragged down by the stone"). # Swine (pigs) refer to, and is an attack on those who actually have control politicians and opinion makers. # The sheep (sheep) representing finally the remnant. They follow blindly, without reflection and without opinion. But there is a glimmer of hope in the song as they revolt and kill a dog chasing. Pigs (Three Different Ones) kicks addition to the general target of moralists zelfverheerlijkenden tyrants and also specifically on the toes of "Mary Whitehouse". She was at that time a self-appointed protector of the British pop mentality. Both Sheep and Dogs existed a few years before they would appear on the album. Then called Sheep are "Raving and Drooling" and Dogs "You Gotta Be Crazy". All of these songs have been rewritten and changed the lyrics too. Originally both songs would be on the album Wish You Were Here appear. Tracks # "Pigs on the Wing 1" (Roger Waters) - 1:25 # "Dogs" (David Gilmour / Roger Waters) - 17:08 # "Pigs (Three Different Ones)" (Roger Waters) - 11:28 # "Sheep" (Roger Waters) - 10:20 # "Pigs on the Wing 2" (Roger Waters) - 1:25 Occupation [ edit ] * Roger Waters - vocals, bass guitar, acoustic guitar, rhythm guitar, vocoder , tape effects, sleeve design * David Gilmour - guitar, bass, vocals, talkbox , synthesizer * Richard Wright - Hammond organ , Fender Rhodes -Piano, Yamaha piano , MiniMoog synthesizer, backing vocals * Nick Mason - drums , percussion , tape effects, graphics sleeve Additional personnel [ edit ] * Snowy White - guitar on "Pigs on the Wing" (in the 8-track cartridge version) * Brian Humphries - engineer * Storm Thorgerson - sleeve design * Aubrey Powell - sleeve design * James Guthrie - remastering producer * Doug Sax - remastering edit Battersea Power Station The legendary inflatable pig on the album cover, and later in their live shows was to see, is the creation of Roger Waters. The original design of ERG fromAmsterdam . The photograph of the power station Battersea Power Station is whatever that not a trick photo. Besides the original cover there is also a story behind the photo. ; Day 1 : On the day the photo was taken were 11 photographers and film three teams ready for the shooting. The air had a fantastic atmosphere with menacing clouds.There was a sharpshooter hired which, in the case of unintentional fly away from the pig, the balloon with a targeted shot again had to come to earth. It took so long to the 13-meter pig was bloated that that day was in the air. ; Day 2 : The manager hired the second day the sniper is not in order to save some money. The pig went up, and was controlled on the ground by long ropes. During the shooting caused an unexpectedly strong gust that the pig could escape. Even before there was a good photo taken, she saw the pig disappear quickly, and without sharpshooter there was no one there could do anything. The pig was floating in the official landing routes for aircraft destination Heathrow . A pilotmade the first report, and a police helicopter went to investigate. Which reported a pig over London. The helicopter followed the unexpected flying object up to an altitude of 5,000 feet, after which it was supposed to return. The aeronautical authorities issued a general warning to all pilots that a 13 meter long, pink, flying pig flew uncontrollably over the capital. They could follow the pig on the radar until Detling , near Chatham in Kent , where it flew at an altitude of 18,000 feet. The pig eventually fell to Kent on the land of a rural farm. Pink Floyd The team did not have enough photographs for the album. The roadies removed the pig that night, and brought it back to London . ; Day 3 : Meanwhile, the botched pig was re-released in the air, on a day with clear blue skies. It was therefore necessary in order ultimately to create a trick picture. The picture shown on the album is the sky of the first day, combined with the pig of the third day of hospitalization. edit The album follows on the In the Flesh tour was of a different order than the previous one. The show could actually be carried out only in stadiums and arenas. They played for the masses. During the tour was guitarist Snowy White added to the formation. On the eight-track tape version he plays a rare solo that the two parts of "Pigs On The Wing" brings together. During the show in Montreal, on July 6, 1977, it happened infamous spit incident. During interviews Roger Waters had been told several times that he found the live performances but a meaningless ritual. He regretted it that precisely during his personal numbers whistling, shouting and gekrijsd was by the public. Eventually had an innocent fan in the front row the prize. That was spat upon by Roger in the face. David Gilmour first left unseen stage after this incident. It was during this tour that Roger Waters got the idea to erect a wall between himself and the public. edit * The inflatable pig first appeared during the tour In the Flesh in Dortmund , January 1977. It appeared from black smoke during the song Pigs. Since then it was a fixed element in the shows of Pink Floyd, where it later during "One of These Days" appeared. A smaller version flew over the heads of the audience at the solo concerts of Roger Waters in 2007. Because the pig was the brainchild of Roger Waters he demanded, after his departure from the band, his $ 800 would get each time the other band members would use the pig in a show. Which agreed. edit Category:Music Album 1977 Category:Sound album by Pink Floyd Category:Music album released by Columbia Records